The Bungie Guide to Vehicles
Original Source Posted by Frankie at 11/16/2004 4:38 PM PST. THE BUNGIE GUIDE TO VEHICLES Driving, in Campaign or in Multiplayer modes, is an essential skill. And with that in mind, we present you with the definitive guide to Human and Covenant combat vehicles. UNSC Ground Transport The human forces rely on tried and tested technologies, favoring sturdy, reliable industrial designs well-suited to working in almost any terrain or environment this corner of the galaxy has to offer. M12 Warthog LRV/LAAV CREW: 1+1 (plus one more in rear) Weight: 3.25 tons Armament: 12.7mm three-barreled machine gun variant. M12G1 Warthog LAAV CREW: 1+1 (plus one more in rear) Weight: 3.5 tons Armament: 25mm Gauss Cannon The Light Reconnaissance Vehicle (LRV), is a proven and reliable standard UNSC vehicle. Also unofficially known as the “Warthog,” the LRV is equipped with powerful machine gun. Maneuverable and excellent in any terrain, Warthog relies on superb traction and updated braking system. To power-slide, pull the Left trigger for the E-brake. Uses: The Warthog is an excellent choice for rapid incursion and escape in objective-based combat. Since it has a passenger seat, a flag carrier or bomb carrier can ride along (in games where driving is disabled for the carrier) while a driver takes the wheel and a gunner rides on defense while you escape. The Warthog is of limited use as a projectile – since it is relatively easy for pedestrians to dodge, and players can hear it coming for miles. Tips: Learn to use the e-brake properly and you'll find the new Hog is even more maneuverable than the old version. If you apply the e-brake (left trigger) as you head into a sharp turn, you'll flip the rear end around in a furious, yet controllable fashion. The machine gun operates just as it did in the original Halo, laying down withering fire on enemies, with 360 degrees of rotation. The Gauss Cannon is a quite different beast. It fires single projectiles at very high speed, which, while powerful, must be precisely targeted. No more spray and pray for gunners. It also causes minimal splash damage. The Warthog is very susceptible to grenade and rocket launcher fire, and can flip very easily. Now that vehicle damage has been implemented, you may have to wait for a destroyed vehicle to reset on the map. Use the horn to signal your friends that they can grab a ride. It's a lot better than the old method of bumping into them with three and a half tons of metal. M808B Scorpion MBT CREW: 1 Human (neural interface required) or single cyborg pilot Weight: 66 tons Main gun: 90mm high velocity shell Secondary/coaxial gun: 7.62mm AP-T (Armor Piercing Tracer) Although the Scorpion Main Battle Tank’s primary role is as an anti-vehicle platform, its effectiveness against Covenant infantry makes it a useful anti-personnel weapon, too. Ceramic-titanium armor makes it almost invulnerable to small-arms fire. The vehicle has a single-pilot cockpit, but in emergencies (in Campaign mode) can transport four additional infantrymen on “jumpseat” platforms. Uses: The Scorpion tank is a slow, lumbering beast that exposes any passengers to small arms fire and as such is not a practical transport per se, but rather a large assault vehicle, designed primarily for anti-vehicle combat and siege-style assaults on larger installations. Its combination of 90mm high velocity shell fire and 7.62mm coaxial machine gun fire means it can lay down a terrible swathe of destruction against moving or stationary targets. It's only real weakness is its slow pace. Tips: Don't forget to fire the machine gun! Tank pilots will often be so intent on using the 90mm shells, that they forget they have a very powerful machine gun on board. In open combat it's often beneficial to simply spray fire, since you're likely to panic, confuse or better yet, kill an opponent. And don't worry too much about stealth. You're driving a 66 ton tank – chances are they know you're coming. When "camping" in a tank, remember that you can point your turret in the opposite direction the vehicle is facing. This will provide limited protection from enemy fire, and the tank moves pretty much the same speed backwards as it does forward, so there's little penalty for parking backwards. Hitching a ride on the tank only works if you happen to be an AI player. Boarding and other considerations mean that in multiplayer, the Scorpion is a one-man unit. Boarding If you’re close to a slow-moving or stationary vehicle, press and hold X to board that vehicle. It’s possible to board from the front, rear, and side of a vehicle and even from above if you jump carefully. Boarding allows you overtake the driver, passenger, and even gunner seat of most vehicles. Covenant Vehicles The Covenant has deployed a huge ground fleet, presumably with the intention of speeding its incursion into populated human areas. Until we know more about their intentions, we must assume that this is an occupying force, although they will kill any human, civilian or military that they encounter. Ghost CREW: 1'' '''Propulsion:' Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive Armament: Twin Plasma Cannons (100-250 kW range) Standard reconnaissance and rapid attack vehicle, deployed by Covenant in all ground combat. Usually, but not always piloted by Elites, is highly maneuverable and fires twin bolts of superheated plasma in 100-250kW range. Vehicle is also capable of sustained bursts of speed, although cannot fire and appears to be less maneuverable at such speeds. Pull Left trigger to boost speed. It is possible that it uses energy from weapons systems to achieve speed increase. Uses: The Ghost is both weapon and transport. Excellent for rapid incursion into enemy territory, a well-driven ghost can be too fast for even reactive squads to deal with. It's also fairly well armored considering how exposed it leaves the pilot, and is really only vulnerable to explosives and sniper fire when carefully used. Naturally it's a one-person vehicle and is best used for either rapid assaults or for running interference. It can also cause devastating casualties either with plasma cannons or simply used as a battering ram. Tips: If you're in a Ghost, vary your speed when attacking pedestrians. This can force them to jump prematurely, allowing you to smash into their fragile bodies as they land. If you're in close proximity to a pedestrian, make sure you're boosting, otherwise you're going to get boarded. And the safest way to board a ghost is to jump onto it. You'd be amazed how often Ghost pilots foolishly slow down to turn around and get you. Banshee CREW: 1'' '''Propulsion:' Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive Armament: Two Plasma Cannons Secondary Weapon System: Fuel Rod Cannon Fast and maneuverable, the Banshee is a formidable aerial assault vehicle. Well shielded against small arms fire, the Banshee can be crippled or destroyed by heavier weapons. A fuel rod cannon makes it a dangerous bomber as well as fast fighter. The Banshee has been observed barrel-rolling and looping in turns and arcs that would be impossible with conventional aerodynamics. Uses: The new Banshee, complete with barrel roll and looping ability is actually highly maneuverable, even in tight quarters. That means it can be used as a rapid transport, a precise aerial strafing weapon and even a battering ram. Since there's no fall damage in Halo 2, it's possible to "parachute" onto an enemy position, although remember a three ton vehicle is falling right behind you. Tips: Boost, roll and boost. That will keep you fast, slippery and hopefully difficult to lock onto, since rocket tracking is the surest way to bring down a Banshee. And don't get cocky while strafing either, since the Banshee is surprisingly easy to board. And being boarded in a Banshee is extra humiliating. If you want to go up vertically quickly, use multiple loops to gain height rapidly. This has the benefit of putting you back in a dive bomb position too. Do remember that there are few better anti-vehicle weapons in the whole game. Chase and blast those pesky ant-sized Ghosts and Hogs! Although the temptation is to use the Banshee briefly, we've seen skilled pilots rack up lots of kills just using the plasma cannons. And remember, the plasma mortar is disabled in multiplayer. Wraith CREW: 1'' '''Propulsion:' Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive Armament: Plasma Mortar & 2 Auto-firing Plasma Cannons Slow, bulky, and presenting a huge target, the Wraith is nonetheless the Covenant’s most destructive mobile armor. Its huge bulk is well shielded and the covering fire it provides from its massive Plasma Mortar makes it an inestimably dangerous foe. Piloted by a single occupant, who controls all vehicle and weapons systems, also features limited boost system for enhanced maneuverability. Uses: The Wraith, for all its lumbering bulk, is a tough nut to crack. Difficult to board and eject the pilot, it can lob plasma mortars from a distance (in multiplayer mode the cannons are disabled) wreaking havoc and pinning down defenders. It can also take significant amounts of fire, usually giving the player time to escape. However, its slow speed and massive bulk mean that it works best as a weapon rather than a vehicle. Tips: Used on larger maps, like Coagulation and Waterworks, the Wraith can be an effective weapon, but a weapon only. It cannot transport troops and is so slow and awkward, you may as well walk. Use it as much for a shield as anything else. Also, when you're boarding one, you can grenade the pilot, but it makes just as much sense to pummel him out of there with the melee attack, since (smart) players will avoid shooting you for fear of killing their teammate. Spectre CREW: 1+1 gunner (+ 2 riders) Propulsion: Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive Armament: Plasma Cannon his multi-troop armored transport is small and maneuverable and while slow, it can move with ease in confined spaces. Its main weaknesses are a relative lack of speed and acceleration, and that occupants are fairly exposed. The rear-mounted plasma cannon is dangerous, and the vehicle provides multiple firing positions. Uses: The Spectre is in many ways, the Covenant equivalent of a Warthog, which makes it useful for quick sorties into enemy territory in objective based multiplayer and Campaign modes. It can carry multiple passengers, including a gunner and two passengers on the wing-like sides. Tips: There are a number of reasons why the Spectre is useful, but powerful it ain't. The plasma cannon provides useful sustained fire, but makes the vehicle highly visible on the open field. It also would pretty much fail in a head to head battle with a Wraith or Scorpion tank. It also exposes players hitching a ride, making a sniper's life much easier. The boost, unlike the Wraith's relatively short-lived spurt, is unlimited, but slower than say, a Ghost's. Also, careful boarding it. The tiny pilot's seat means it's easy to accidentally hop onto the jumpseats. Shadow CREW: 2+8 Propulsion: Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive Armament: Plasma Cannon The Covenant’s main mode of moving large numbers of troops around on land. The Shadow can hold a driver, a gunner, and up to eight occupants, depending on species of Covenant. It seems to be outfitted to carry Elites, Brutes, Grunts, and Jackals. Equipped with plasma cannon, but main purpose is to deploy infantry. Uses: Although it is not drivable in either single or multiplayer modes (actually, it's not even available in multiplayer modes), its gun turret can be boarded in Campaign mode to provide covering fire as well as a little bit of height and protection from ground troops. This vehicle is not encountered frequently in the game, and given its real purpose as a purely logistical device, you shouldn't be surprised to find it mostly useless. Tips: Feel free to use it for cover, and to man the gun, but since it's unavailable in multiplayer modes, and has limited use in single player, it is best viewed as an obstacle rather than a tool. Category:Fiction Category:Bungie.net Archives Category:UNSC Category:Covenant Category:Era: Halo 2 Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons